


Although you held my hand and said 'I Love You', you were Wrong.

by Rats_As_Models



Series: the power of dadschlatt compels you: how the PaP came to be [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parenting, Gen, Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Panic Attacks, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil: I raised my kids right!, Phil: My kids are perfectly fine, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Schlatt: NO!! Look what you did!! You fucked up a perfectly good child!!, Schlatt: your kids are emotionally numb and also traumatized, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade was a Child Soldier, Trauma, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, screeching our lungs out, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: Technoblade paced around the entrance of the white house, fidgeting with his hands. Twisting the golden rings on his fingers, cracking his knuckles, even practicing punches to try and calm down.There had been a tad bit too many people inside. Too many people looking at him, laughing and talking and yelling. Too many people being overwhelming. So he walked out. Just to let the chilly air wash over his face. Being outside, being alone; that usually helped.The warrior jumped slightly at the sound of footsteps. He turned, hand brushing the sword at his side on instinct. Instead of an enemy, though, he found Jschlatt. The ram hybrid looked at him with a concerned expression. “You alright, kid?”
Relationships: Jschlatt & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson, jschlatt & technoblade, the last two are mentioned mostly
Series: the power of dadschlatt compels you: how the PaP came to be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205399
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Although you held my hand and said 'I Love You', you were Wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm hurt/comfort is my SHIT bro
> 
> This is was mostly based off of a roleplay I did with a friend on my discord server! Most of the fics in this dadschlatt series are based off roleplay!
> 
> Join the PaP (Parents against Philza)
> 
> Warning! This fic contains:  
> Panic attacks!  
> hearing voices!  
> talking about bad parenting/childhood trauma!  
> Not dealing with your emotions!!

Technoblade paced around the entrance of the white house, fidgeting with his hands. Twisting the golden rings on his fingers, cracking his knuckles, even practicing punches to try and calm down.   
  
~~Technoscared! Technoscared!~~  
 ~~Technosupport! Technocold.~~  
 ~~/rainbowchat E e E E E E E E~~   
  
Chat wasn’t helping.   
  
There had been a tad bit too many people inside. Too many people looking at him, laughing and talking and yelling. Too many people being overwhelming. So he walked out. Just to let the chilly air wash over his face. Being outside, being alone; that usually helped.   
  
The warrior jumped slightly at the sound of footsteps. He turned, hand brushing the sword at his side on instinct. Instead of an enemy, though, he found Jschlatt. The ram hybrid looked at him with a concerned expression. “You alright, kid?”   
  
The nickname sent an unwanted, somewhat painful shudder down his spine. His mind whirled with memories of Phil patching him up on the field.   
  
_The blond kneeled in the dirt beside a pink-haired child, holding a needle with tough string. “Stay strong, ok kiddo? I need to stitch this up.” The child couldn’t be more than ten, with wide, pain-stricken eyes. But they kept silent; instead opting to grip the too-large sword hanging off their too-skinny hip._ _  
_ _  
_ The pinkette shook his head to clear the memory. “Ah- Schlatt. I’m fine.”   
  
“Mmmmhmmm.” The brunette grabbed a small flask from his belt, sipping the contents before looking Techno up and down. He almost squirmed uncomfortably.   
  
~~DADSCHLATT! DADSCHLATT POG!~~   
  
“What’re you doing out here?” Schlatt questioned. Techno couldn’t detect any sort of fake concern or mock interest; he seemed genuine.   
  
“People. Not my strong suit.” He leaned against the wall, tension forcing his shoulders up.   
  
“Ah. If that ain’t a fuckin mood.” Schlatt looked out at the Manberg skyline, watching the moon start to peek out from behind the buildings. “Hey. I, uh… did something.”   
  
He cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? What did you do?”   
~~  
DADSCHLATT POG POG E E E EE PROTECT PROTECT BLOOD ~~   
  
“Well, I may have, uh…” The shorter winced. “I may have spoken to Phil.”   
  
The pinkette stiffened. _Calm,_ he reminded himself. “Oh? Wh- wait, why are you talking to me about this? Surely there are better people-”   
  
A sigh. “Because. I don’t think that Tommy and Wilbur are in a good place to hear about this. And, in all honesty, I think your situation is different than theirs.”   
  
Some tension leaked out of Technoblade’s shoulders at the mention of his brothers. “I see. So, what did you talk about?”   
  
“Well, I called him a bad father, and then he called me an alcoholic, so we got into a shouting match and-” Schlatt took a deep breath. “I may have banned him from Manberg under penalty of death. There was also a lot of swearing.”   
  
Techno felt his heart clench. His fath- _no,_ his friend, banned?   
_No, he hurt Wilbur and Tommy, he isn’t a good person, he isn’t- but he’s been so nice-_   
  
“Well.” He kept his voice monotone. _Don’t feel._ “Neither of you were wrong, technically. Plus, I, uh- I think that’ll be better for Wilbur and Tommy, since he can’t hurt them.”   
  
“...about that.” The ram hybrid looked guilty. “He threatened to come back to Manberg whether I liked it or not, and forcefully be your father again. Which I will absolutely not allow.”   
  
“Yeah. I don’t want him to be their father. They deserve better.” The piglin hybrid decided to ignore the way Schlatt tensed at ‘their father’.   
  
~~DADSCHLATT! DADSCHLATT! /rainbowchat  
DADSCHLATT   
DADZA BADZA BADZA   
DADSCHLATT DADSCHLATT   
E ~~   
  
He grimaced, stopping himself from cupping his ears at Chat’s outburst. They kept screaming. The brunette frowned. “You alright, kid?”   
  
“Heh? Oh, uh, yeah, I just-” Techno gestured towards his ears. “Chat is a little loud right now. They adore you. Even made a new name for you; Dadschlatt.”   
  
~~DADSCHLATT! POGSCHLATT DADSCHLATT!!~~   
  
“Dadschlatt, huh?” The older man chuckled. “Ya know what, I like the sound of that.   
  
~~HE LIKES IT! DADSCHLATT POG POGSCHLATT  
YAY   
TECHNOSON TECHNOSON ~~   
  
  
  
“Yeah.” He smiled softly. A genuine smile. “They haven’t shut up since you came.” _Technoson? Really?_   
  
“Well, if they don’t stop screaming, I’ll adopt them too.” Schlatt rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “D’they ever give ya a break?”   
  
“Not really, no. Sometimes they’re quiet, and sometimes they aren’t.”   
  
~~ <3 Technosupport! ~~   
  
“Really? Is there, uh, any-” He gestured helplessly. “Any way I can help?”   
  
Techno shook his head. “I usually just tough it out. Oh my g-” He gestured at the sky. “Can you shut up? Please??”   
  
~~RUDE!! TECHNOMEAN >:(((   
MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE   
>:((( ~~   
  
Schlatt smiled. “Hey, chat? Can you hear me? If so, shut up.”   
  
~~MEANSCHLATT MEANSCHLATT  
RUDE!   
BULLYING BULLYING ~~   
  
“They’re calling you mean now. But thank you.” The warrior smiled more.   
  
“I don’t mind being mean if it makes them shut up. Now, y’wanna go inside? It’s kinda cold out here.”   
  
Technoblade gave a small nod, pulling the cape somewhat closer to himself. Schlatt opened the door, standing to the side, letting Techno step inside. Once the taller man was in the building, he stepped in and closed the polished oak door. “Oh! I was wondering if you would, ah, keep this between us. At least until I can talk to Tommy and Wilbur about it. I think they won’t be as... receptive as you.”   
  
The pink-haired hybrid nodded. “Of course. They were more attached to Phil. They saw him as a father, and he-” Jealousy and guilt ran along his skin. “He saw them as his sons.” Techno looked away; not seeing the frown Schlatt gave.   
  
“Whaddya mean by that, kid?”   
  
~~Badza! Badza! Dadza Badza!~~   
  
“Phil was more of a dad to them. He called-” He fidgeted with the capes lining, voice quieting. “He called them his sons.”   
  
“B-but anyways, uh-”   
  
“Hey, hey, it’s alright.” The brunette looked concerned, worried, conflicted.   
“Did he not- did he not consider you one of his kids?”   
  
“No!” He jumped a bit at his own volume. “No, no, he did, sometimes. But, most of the time, when we were out travelling, he didn’t really say anything about it. I was always his war buddy, travelling companion, his old friend, but- never his son. Not unless we were behind closed doors, or all alone in the middle of a field-”   
  
_The older man smiled at the teenager. “You did great, son.” The hybrid child grinned at the nickname, eyes bright. Blood dripped off the still too-large diamond blade in their hands. Too much blood to have been spilt by a child._ _  
_ _  
_ Schlatt stared into nothing for a good moment or two. He looked like he was contemplating murder. “I swear to god…” He mumbled. “Techno, that- you were ten. That’s not right.”   
  
“No, no, it was fine, really. It was safer.” The shorter looked at him in confusion. Techno continued, a bit too rushed in his attempt to poorly defend Phil. “Safer to not have attachments, on the field. They get you killed. Besides, I didn’t mind too much-” A blatant lie.   
  
~~TECHNOSUPPORT TECHNOSUPPORT  
DADSCHLATT COMFORT ~~   
  
The man thought for a moment. “Tech, you were ten years old. You… you shouldn’t have been on the field- shouldn’t have been fighting in the first place. You should have had attachments, you deserved them. You should have been growing up, having fun with your family. God, i’m gonna wring his fuckin neck…” He trailed off.   
  
A knot bundled in Techno’s chest. Panic and worry and all things ugly and bad started to crawl up his legs, wrap around his stomach, dig into his chest-   
“Ah, sorry, I- i’ll go, uh-”   
  
“Technoblade.” He froze, looking back at Schlatt. “Y-” _Deep breaths. Stay calm._ “Yes?”   
~~  
COMFORT COMFORT DADSCHLATT   
TECHNOHURT TECHNOHURT   
E ~~   
  
“Kid…” The ram hybrid looked at him with… what could be seen as pity. He forced himself not to flinch away from it. “You’re allowed to be angry. At Phil. You’re allowed to have emotions here. This is a safe place. You can be mad, sad-” He stepped closer. “You are allowed to feel bad here. It’s okay.”   
  
Technoblade felt… conflicted. Panic rose farther inside him, forcing his throat to close. _Don’t feel. Feelings distract you, and distractions get you killed. Stay calm._ He started to shake. “I don’t, uh-” _Calm. Someone could be waiting to ambush you, stay alert._ “I don’t really know how. To- to feel, that is. Not really. It’s always easier to- to not. Feel. Feelings get you killed, out there.”   
  
“Tech. Can I give you some advice?” Schlatt waited patiently for the taller’s answer.   
  
“Y-yeah?” Techno focused on his trembling hands, on his stuttering breaths. Everything was too much. Too much, too little, suffocating closing in _danger danger danger run-_ Focus on breathing. Breathing kept you moving, kept you alive.   
  
“Alright. I’m gonna phrase this as best as I can. Bottling up your emotions is gonna hurt you more than help you. It’s better to let it out in a safe space. Like here.”   
  
The piglin hybrid nodded, not knowing what else to do. It was too overwhelming here. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t-   
  
“Nobody is gonna hurt you here. I swear on my life.” Schlatt’s voice cut through the buzzing of his head, the numb screaming of chat. He focused on it. “You’re safe here. The… the things that Phil did do, or didn’t do, they weren’t- they weren’t okay. They aren’t okay. You don’t need to hide how you feel, whether it’s because you’ll feel weak or you don’t know how to handle those emotions. People were built to break down. People were created just right; to fall to pieces, to rebuild. You are allowed to break down. You are safe.”   
  
Techno shook harder. _No. Breathe. Run through the plans, keep your head in the game, stay focused, survive-_ _  
_ _  
_ _I can’t breathe I can’t think I can’t move help help help-_ _  
_ _  
_ “Hey, Techno?” A hand landed gently on his shoulder. He flinched before he could realize it was Schlatt. It took him a couple seconds to calm down. _Not an enemy._ _  
_ _  
_ ~~DADSCHLATT SAFE! DADSCHLATT SAFE!~~   
  
“Breathe with me for a sec, alright kid? In for four, hold for seven, out for eight.” He started to breathe slowly and deeply. Techno followed his example, letting his trembling hands still.   
  
“Good. Good. You alright, kid?” The older’s brow furrowed. “Have you ever had a panic attack before?”   
  
“W-what?” He couldn’t fully understand him. Sure, he had heard the term before, but he never thought he’d experienced one. Guess he was wrong.   
  
“Are you alright with me touching you?”   
  
“I-” _He won’t hurt you. Safe. Safe._ “please.”   
  
Schlatt looked like his heart was breaking. He stepped a bit closer, wrapping his arms around the taller man and pulling him into a hug. “You’re okay.”   
_  
_ Technoblade choked on a small sob, leaning down and burying his face into the man’s shoulder. He pulled him closer, trembling somewhat.   
  
~~Safe  
Dadschlatt safe   
Technosupport   
Technoson, Technosafe   
~~   
“Do you wanna talk about it?” The ram hybrid asked softly. He shook his head. “Not- not really. Not now.”   
  
Schlatt squeezed a bit tighter. “That’s ok, kiddo. I’m right here, and i’ll always be right here.” The shaking slowed as he nodded, breathing calmer.   
  
“Thank you,” Technoblade took a deep breath. “Dad.”   
  
The older froze a bit.   
  
“It’s okay, kid. You’re gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Remember to Drink Water, Eat Food, Take your Meds, get some sleep, Touch Grass, and stay safe! <3


End file.
